<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Molten by axolotl119</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914488">Molten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotl119/pseuds/axolotl119'>axolotl119</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(its a telenovela au), and grief, be warned there is mention of death in this one shot, here we are, itsssss hypzag/zagnos month!, typical telenovela au things, uh, y'all know whats goood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotl119/pseuds/axolotl119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypnos and Zagreus meet for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Molten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!PLEASE READ TAGS!!</p>
<p>hello everyone i have been writing somewhat. i uhhh came up with a telenovela au bc i am mexican and like,,, whats a mexican if not someone who grew up watching telenovelas when it was their abuela's turn to take care of them? anyway if u read this n ur like i see... i see the influence of (specific telenovela i binged before writing this) or just want to know hit me up on twit, discord, tumblr (just be sure to tell me u came from a fic if u add me on discord lol). i still suck at titles sorry. kudos and comments help produce writing serotonin so if u wouldnt mind leaving some i would be v happy and uh... hope u enjoy!! also if u want me to make it into a series bc i think Many of this au and wouldn't mind writing more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thanatos had died on a Tuesday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a mysterious death. No one knew who had done it or why; and one look at the body had led the police to conclude that it hadn’t been natural.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus, Than’s best friend since he’d moved to the new city and begun his professional life, </span>
  <span>was still reeling from the event when he got a call from an unknown number the week after. The voice on the other end of the phone- Nyx, Thanatos’ mom- said her and Than’s twin brother- Hypnos, Zag remembered Than talking about him a little- were coming into town and she’d just appreciate it if she helped the newly-hired maid, Dusa, clean and ready the house they were planning to stay in. They lived 2,000 miles away, tending to a shop, but the house in the city had been in the family for generations, and it seemed just as well they hadn’t sold it. For the past couple of years, it had sat virtually abandoned, and Thanatos had refused to use it. Something about… making it on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That sounded like Than.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Zag went to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an old, unused house, and he found himself with plenty of projects to occupy his time. Shelves need replacing, walls needed repainting, and cabinets needed fixing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the day came when Nyx and Hypnos were supposed to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand, you know, everything that happened with Mr. Thanatos.” Dusa said, sitting at the kitchen table in her “nice” cleaning clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me both.” Zag murmured in reply from his position at the counter, carefully arranging sandwiches for the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have the police said anything else?” Dusa asked as Zag approached the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zag sighed as he sat down. “Can we table this conversation for later? I don’t think I’m in the mood for it right now. Besides, Nyx and Hypnos are supposed to arrive soon and I’m sure they don’t want to see us upset.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of Nyx’s name, Dusa seemed to completely forget about Thanatos, and started on a slight nervous rant about wanting to do good in her new job. All the energy seemed to have drained from Zag’s body, and he allowed her words to rush over him with the occasional noise of support.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About half an hour into their lunch, the doorbell rang, and Zag was out of his seat and at the door so quickly it startled Dusa, who had genuinely thought he was somewhere near asleep during their rather one-sided conversation. He opened the door with a smile on his face, ready to meet his best friend’s family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi! I’m Zag!” He greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman he assumed to be Than’s mother smiled back at him, though in a subdued manner that reminded Zag of Than himself. “Hello, Zagreus. I’m Nyx, Thanatos’ mother. I’m glad to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of Thanatos’ name, Zag’s smile diminished slightly, but came back full force a couple seconds later. He moved to help Nyx with her bags, and she acquiesced a couple of tote bags to him. He walked through the short hallway to the living room, and set her bags down on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go get the rest of the bags, then Dusa and I can take them up to your room!” He told Nyx, who nodded and set down the bags on her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zag walked out of the house again, only to be greeted by the sight of what seemed to be a sentient pile of bags trying to make its way into the house. Bemused, he stepped back into the house, holding the door open as the pile attempted to move inside. It got about two steps in before it collapsed, revealing the person Zag assumed to be Thanatos’ twin brother, Hypnos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Thanatos had once vaguely mentioned his younger brother Hypnos, Zag had vaguely pictured a figure ensconced in a bunch of blankets with a sleeping schedule akin to a bat’s. He wasn’t sure what Hypnos might look like outside the blankets, but he figured that maybe he looked like Than but… slightly different? They were twins right? Thats what twins looked like?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hypnos did not look like Thanatos but to the left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had prematurely white hair, same as Than, but Hypnos’ was curly, with certain curls sticking out more than others. He was scrawny, and wore a crop top and a skirt underneath a puffy jacket, though it was the middle of the summer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zag shook off his surprise and went to help Hypnos pick up the bags. The two of them both reached for a bag at the same time, but pulled their hands back when their fingers came into contact with each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Zag put his hand out again, this time as an offer to help Hypnos off the floor. Hypnos grabbed onto it, and Zag pulled him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, they looked at each other for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zag audibly gasped upon seeing Hypnos’ eyes for the first time. Him and Than shared an eye color, sure, but in the stray bits of afternoon sunlight streaming in through the kitchen window, Hypnos’ eyes glowed a lovely, sleepy gold color. His mouth formed an absent-minded smile, and his hands were small but calloused in a way that contrasted with his tall stature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hypnos, for his part, was just as awe-struck. When he had been told that he was going to meet his brother’s best friend, he’d expected someone just as cold and dorky as his brother. Instead, the guy was short and broad, with the kind of build one might expect from a football player than a guy that worked in a corporate office. His eyes, one a brown-red color vaguely reminiscent of blood and one a startling green, looked warm and friendly, and Hypnos vaguely wondered how someone so different from Thanatos managed to become close to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was certainly not a skill he’d ever possessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They held on to each other’s hand for more time than was strictly necessary, simply staring at each other. Then, they both flushed and pulled apart, stammering introductions (Zag) and mumbling apologies (Hypnos). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hypnos gathered up the bags quickly, then all but ran to his room, throwing a quick “nicetomeetyouthanksseeyoulater” over his shoulder, and left Zag staring in his wake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zag stared after him, hand still vaguely tingling, and shook his head as he went to the living room to pick up the bags and take them to the rooms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u liked twit is @books_n_stuff19 tumblr is washitape119 (yes i changed the name sorry to everyone trying to find the old name im gonna go fix that now) and discord is cat boy zag#1312, sry this was so short i didn't want to overwhelm u all w backstory that would take a whole other fic to describe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>